The World
by triggerhappy44
Summary: Max misunderstood. The Voice, with its typical lack of elaboration, failed to inform Max that she was not saving the world, she was saving The World. Now the responsibility falls to two other mutants, who must get to The World before it's too late. Th44


_"It's in my blood" I whisper, my attention fixed on her small, unmoving frame. Where has that cheerful attitude gone? _

_"Wha?" She breathes back, her voice unbelievably weak. With one of the claws on my wings, I slash open my forearm, feeling the blood drip down. Painful, but nessecary. _

_"You're bleedin'. I can scent it." There's worry in her voice, but it doesn't seem like she can bring herself to see what's going on. _

_"I'm immune. My blood will help you." I force my arm through the bars of my crate, recalling Jeb's words. _

_This is the first step to termination for those who don't follow the rules. _

_"You expect me to lick it?" At last! Some of that humor back in her murmur._

_"Yes you nimwit. Don't you understand? I am immune. Therefore, my blood is immune. Therefore, you having some of my blood will freaking help. It's the damn cure."_

_'Alright, alright, don't ruffle your whiskers. I feel like a vampire." She mutters, but I breathe out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding when she presses her lips to my wound. _

_"I don't have whiskers." I reply. _

_Let's hope this works, and that idiotic whitecoat won't kill us._

* * *

I lie flat on my back. My huge wings spread out on either side of me.

Aside from the occasional twitch, I am perfectly still.

It's one of my talents, to remain perfectly still. Another is to set things on fire. But we won't get into that yet.

I don't think much at all. Time is measured by the rise and fall of my chest, by the beat of my heart.

But who the hell actually counts? It's easier to be brain-dead, sprawled on the bottom of my crate. I haven't eaten, drank, or gone to the bathroom for a long time. It doesn't matter.

I pretend I'm dead. It's a hard thing to do, when my inhuman hearing picks up every thump of my heart, every moan and movement of other experiments. The sounds are difficult to ignore. I tell myself that it's a good thing I can choose not to see them.

It's one of the rare times I have actually thought that my blind human eyes are to my advantage.

I think that I fall asleep a few times, but I'm not sure.

I'm stuck there in limbo, until the door opens. I sigh. Don't move, not even to see what poor soul was, or is going to be, tortured. I wince as the stench and footsteps of Erasers comes closer and closer to my crate. Then they pause, the footsteps, at least. They still stink, standing right in front of my crate. I sit up, twisting around to face them.

"Hello ugly!" a whitecoat jeers at me. Huh. It's usually the Erasers that do the insulting.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Hello inferior human with stain on coat" I reply, my tone mild. I can smell old coffee, and one of those infernal tide to go things, which is why I am guessing he has a stain. You see, I can't see color.

If I were human, I would be completely blind. With echolocation I can see shape, at least.

Which was how I saw the struggling figure the Erasers had gotten hold off.

"I don't think you are in a position to insult us, freak. Your girlfriend looks like she might be in pain soon." The Eraser snarled. So they had caught her sneaking around the School. I could only hope she had found out something valuable.

"Hey Red!" The captive called out cheerfully. I heard her sharp intake of breath as an Eraser clubbed her on the side of the head. Not as hard as he could have though. Erasers seemed to have a soft spot for her.

"Dartenne, you imbecile." I said, rather aggravated. "Reall-"

"S-SHUT UP!" A whitecoat screeched. "STOP WITH YOUR MINDLESS CHATTER! Enough talk, let's get to buisness!"

"You sound like you're in a movie" Dartenne commented. The whitecoat ignored her, instead directing the Erasers to throw Dartenne into the crate beside me. I sent out clicks to see what was going on. The Erasers advanced towards my crate.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" I was picked up and dropped rather roughly onto a trolley. I grabbed the bars of my crate and turned back towards Dartenne.

"_Bye_" I whispered, knowing she would hear.

"_Be careful!_" She answered back.

In our language, being careful meant paying utmost attention to any possible escape routes, any new information leaked, and, above all, driving the whitecoats to insanity.

"_Sounds like a plan._"

**XoXo Triggerhappy44. Not giving out any clues yet! You like? R&R.**


End file.
